03987
}} "Episode 3987" was a 1 Hour Special, originally transmitted on Tuesday 1 March, 2005. Plot Part 1 Debbie watches from her bedroom window at Wishing Well Cottage as Charity leaves Noah with Lisa for a few hours. She is going to say some final goodbyes. She asks if Lisa will have the children ready for her on her return. Lisa understands that she doesn't want emotional scenes. Chas asks Charity if she can give her a lift to the Village as she is running late. Charity jokes that they won't know what to do without her. Jimmy walks into the lounge at Home Farm when the phone rings. It's Max wishing him happy 40th Birthday. Sadie comes in and tells him forty is the new thirty. Jimmy says that he feels that way and reaches for Sadie. She good humouredly says he's had enough time off work already. As Sadie tells him to get moving, he pats her on her bottom saying he can't wait till later. Zoe approaches Charity as she packs her case in the boot. They hug and Zoe tells her that she's glad they've put things behind them. Sadie and Jimmy spot them. They hope they've seen the last of Charity but Jimmy has to prevent Sadie from saying some final words. Zoe tells Charity to contact her if there's anything she needs for Noah. Charity spots Cain in the background. Jimmy comes into Pear Tree Cottage with Sadie to appropriate birthday greetings from Carl, Matthew and Chloe. Tom comes in and pretends to nag Jimmy about sorting out the Councillor. Jimmy is alarmed but Tom owns up to the wind up and tells them all they're shutting up shop for the rest of the day to celebrate back at Holdgate Farm. Steph comments to Emily in the Post Office about Charity leaving. Emily mentions that she'll be sad to see Debbie go, she nearly adopted her at one time. Steph remarks that you can't choose your parents and Emily counters that you can't choose your children either. Viv is on her way out shopping. When Steph mentions retail therapy Viv says it's Steph who need therapy and Steph heads out. Emily tells Viv she's got lots of nice clothes but Viv is insulting about Emily as someone to judge. Viv wants to update her image. Viv says she's spent too much time with Yokels. At that moment Jack pops his head up from behind a shelf and Viv feels vindicated. Jack suggests she goes back to London. Outside the B&B Zoe says a reluctant goodbye to Charity. Cain rushes over to Charity asking her not to take Debbie. Charity points out he can't do anything without a beer in his hand, and he chucks his can away. Cain admits he's made a mess of things and begs Charity not to take Debbie again. Charity won't give into his emotional plea that Debbie is their daughter, she is determined to leave with her and reminds him that it was Debbie's decision. She is shocked when Cain then asks her to let him come too. Part 2 In Wishing Well, Debbie is finishing her packing. Lisa brings her some freshly ironed clothes. Debbie isn't happy about having had to choose between her mother and father. Lisa tells her that they both think the world of her, but Debbie replies that they're more bothered about themselves and only want her so the other can't. Back in the Village Cain tries to argue the case that they should stick together for Debbie's sake. Charity says that they would only tear each other apart and tells him that if he hadn't have interfered with her relationship with Tom she'd be staying. Cain admits he wanted to mess things up for her and Tom. He looks at her beseechingly but Charity tells him that the only good thing to come out of everything is being able to get away from him. She suggests he goes ahead and hits her, as it would make it a lot easier for her to leave. In Holdgate Farm there are some last minute arrangements amongst the excited family and then they bring Jimmy through and sing Happy Birthday. Marlon and Donna have been asked round to Viv's flat. Emily explains that Viv wants their approval for her new wardrobe. Viv comes in, wearing a flashy outfit that's too young for her. Donna tells her she shouldn't wear it but Emily politely comments that she looks nice. Viv wants to know if her outfit is going to attract the younger man as she has a date with Johnny the Food Rep. Donna doesn't want to discuss it. Marlon wants to leave but Viv prevents Donna and Emily from following as she wants them to look at the underwear she's bought. In the Woolpack Louise comments to Paddy about the pub being quiet. A morose Cain leaves without acknowledging Louise's farewell. Outside he watches Charity leave the B&B and drive away. Meantime Libby and Tamsin have just arrived at the Woolpack and look for somewhere to sit. Tamsin makes sure it's near Danny and Robert. Danny discusses with Robert which girl he'd prefer, plumping for Libby. Robert doesn't think they'll be interested in them. When Andy comes in Libby suggests that he joins him. Not to be upstaged Danny says they should move across to join them. Marlon comes in and Louise tells him that he's in time to hear Bob's saucy exploits on holiday. Marlon says he's had enough with having to deal with fruity Viv. Bob asks if he is inferring if his nearly Ex-Wife is bawdy. Terry reminds him that he knows it's true having dated her. Bob starts his story overly setting the scene and Paddy asks him to hurry it along. It turns out the woman who he thought was an exotic Spanish lady was from Heckmondwike. At Holdgate Farm Tom decides to make a speech to congratulate Jimmy. He tells them about wanting to give his family the support he never had as a child and that the recent events with Charity have helped him put things into perspective. Meanwhile Charity is driving along Robblesfield Way. Tom continues that he realises that there's more to life than a glamorous new wife and that's family. Tom still manages to make some critical comments about his sons, but in the end he congratulates Jimmy for doing well not having had the same educational advantages, and tells him he's most proud of his achievements. Matthew isn't pleased. Cain arrives at Wishing Well. Debbie comes outside expecting Charity. Cain tells her he hasn't come to give her a hard time, he just wants to tell her something. In the Woolpack, at the bar Bob is still expounding on his exploits. Louise prevents Terry from joining in with a salacious story. Jack comes in, soon followed by Emily, Donna and Viv. Viv is quick to put Bob in his place about his sexual performance. Charity pulls her car up. We hear Tom proposing a toast. Inside Holdgate Farm Chloe remarks to Carl on Tom looking so chilled. Jimmy proposes a toast to Sadie. Carl suggests they include Chloe. Jimmy amends it to the ladies and Charity walks in. Part 3 Jimmy shouts for Charity to leave. Sadie patronisingly comments that they should let her have her floor show. Charity tells them she has a few things to say, mainly for the benefit of Tom. Tom tells her if she has any decency or self-respect she'll leave. Charity tells him that she is a victim too. Sadie tells her that's only because she got caught out. The mood gets uglier with insults and denials flying round. Charity proceeds to reveal her affair with Jimmy but Sadie doesn't believe her. Charity mentions Sadie's missing necklace and produces a wad of cash from her purse, and says that the money she's holding was only part of the payoff. Matthew realises she must have the ten grand he gave to Jimmy. Sadie demands that Jimmy tell her Charity's lying. Outside Wishing Well Cottage Cain admits to Debbie that he is selfish. He explains to her that some of his problems are due to having Shadrach as a Dad. Debbie corrects him saying that it was actually her grandad who was his father. Cain tries to argue that he understand how it must feel to not know who your proper father is. He'd hated the fact that he didn't know of Debbie until she was nearly grown up. Debbie reproaches him that hate is all he seems to know. Sadie is demanding the truth, Tom asks him saying that it's not just Sadie who's affected. Jimmy admits to a fling and tries to shrug the whole thing off. Tom is stunned and the family start throwing recriminations about the money as well. Tom tries to tell his Dad he's sorry but Tom tells him it isn't enough, there are tears in his eyes. Tom still blames Charity who says it would never have happened if he had believed her about Cain. Tom orders her to leave and Matthew tries to manhandle her out, but Charity stands fast and insists that Tom needs to see what is on the video tape she produces from her bag. The tape starts playing and Sadie screams at Jimmy as she hears Jimmy comparing her sexuality unfavourably with Charity. Sadie storms out. Tom tells Jimmy to stay where he is and sends Chloe after her. In the kitchen Sadie is fighting to regain her self-control. Chloe follows her in and insincerely asks if she's alright. Sadie insults her and says she's just another gold-digging tart. Chloe counters by remarking the description fits her too. Tom angrily shouts for Sadie to come through as the extent of Sadie's scheming unfolds on the tape. He wants to know what she's got to say for herself. He tells her that he treated her better than a daughter but she betrayed and humiliated him. He is disgusted she engaged the services of Cain and suggests she offered him sexual favours. Sadie denies it asking what does he think she is. Tom tells her that they know exactly what she is now. Back at the Dingles, Cain tells Debbie that she's beautiful and any dad would be proud of her. He tries to persuade her that he's not trying to get one up on Charity but the truth is he loves he and he can't stand the thought of losing her. Cain adds that that is his problem not hers, but Debbie corrects him that of course it is her problem. Cain tells her that if he was in her shoes he'd probably do the same and go with Charity and start a new life. Debbie tells him that he hates Charity though. Cain reveals that he lied when he says it was just Debbie who mattered to him and emotionally admits to loving Charity, then states his trump card in that he asked if he could go away with the pair of them. Debbie is taken aback and Cain adds he was refused. Debbie tells him that if her really loved her why did he agree to the set up with Sadie, and Cain says that he couldn't see Charity married to Tom King. Debbie asks why he didn't tell Charity the truth. Cain answers he is telling her now and Debbie walks away. At Holdgate, Charity turns around smirking and Matthew asks her if she's satisfied now. Charity continues to stir the pot, Sadie accuses her and Jimmy of being in league to oust her. Jimmy denies this and Sadie complains she did everything to protect the family. Matthew comments that he told her not to interfere. Tom thinks he knew all about it but Matthew corrects him by stating he suspected Sadie was up to something. Sadie tries to reason with Tom that she is more loyal than any of his family. Matthew scoffs at her assertion that she never tried to take over Tom's position. Sadie says to Tom she tried to save him from Charity and show the truth but Charity reveals Sadie's deceit of having secret contraceptive jabs and saying to Jimmy she couldn't have children, hence no much wanted grandchildren for Tom. Sadie can't believe Jimmy revealed this. She lunges at Charity and Charity slaps her. Charity takes her leave giving a few more parting shots telling Sadie she should have been careful what she wished for in terms of Charity having an affair and tells Tom that she was the only one who could have been relied upon. Sadie is sobbing. Tom follows Charity outside as she heads towards her car. Charity tells him that he left her with no choice by believing the family over her. Tom admits he's at fault, he shouldn't have been taken in by the photographs. Tom tells her he'd never been happier when she agreed to marry her. He argues that they're right for each other and there are no obstacles in their way, he begs her to stay. Charity looks away unsettled. Back in the house Max is applying a cold compress to Sadie's face at the kitchen table. Sadie tells Max that she did it all for the family. Jimmy and Matthew join them and they all start bickering. Chloe who's enjoying the show suggests to Carl they should watch some more of the tape, but he walks away annoyed. Matthew says to Jimmy that he can't believe that Jimmy had jeopardised all that he and Dad had built up with him, prompting a quarrel about who has contributed most to the family. The men close ranks against Sadie though when Matthew reminds them that it was Sadie who ruined Tom's wedding. Sadie tells them to think about why she did it - she did it because she didn't want him to become another Chris Tate. Outside, Tom continues to argue his case for him and Charity to get back together. He offers her a very tempting offer of them going away together away from the family and promises to look after both her children. Charity is tempted. Tom says that he loves her and still wants to spend the rest of his life with her. Charity realises he is deadly serious. Part 4 At Wishing Well, Lisa and Zak have brought Debbie's bags downstairs. Chas is feeding Noah. Debbie comes back inside clearly upset. Zak says he will have a word with Cain but Debbie stops him saying that he wasn't giving her a hard time just saying how much he loved her and would miss her. Outside Holdgate, an emotional Charity says that the offer Tom's made is wonderful and not one that many women should refuse but she can't do it. It's not right for her. She's learnt that she needs to be on her own without a man. She has money and freedom, and she's in control of her life for the first time. She kisses a dejected Tom, telling him she's sorry, then gets in her car and drives away. Inside, arguments break out again until Carl and Max have to hold Matthew and Jimmy back from fighting. Tom witnesses it and gravely comments on his family and leaves. In the Woolpack Andy is standing at the bar with Jack. He asks him why he doesn't join them. Jack replies that he didn't want to cramp his style, then mentions that maybe he should keep an eye on Robert. Andy tells him that he's hardly likely to cheat on Katie, and Jack is chastened. Steph approaches Jack, and makes unwelcome comments about how good he is with his sons, and how many men wouldn't have been as supportive to a woman in Diane's condition when she was ill. Bob tries to build bridges with Viv by admitting that the story of his holiday conquest was made up. Viv tells him that she has a new man on the horizon. Bob reminds her that it wasn't so long ago they were a couple. She corrects him by stating that they were THE couple. Bob reminisces about how good they were together, like two teenagers. Viv says that one of them had to grow up. Bob agrees and says it is sad. At Wishing Well, Lisa talks to Debbie about her and Zak coming to visit when she and Charity are settled. Charity comes in to say her goodbyes. Debbie takes Noah outside. They all get tearful. Chas goes over and hugs Charity. In Holdgate, Tom is alone in the study fixing a drink. Max comes through to see if he can help. Tom tells him to get lost and Max states that the mess had nothing to do with him. Tom snaps about how he paid for his fancy education but there is nothing to show for it. Sadie comes in and tries to move some blame onto Jimmy. He loses his temper and tells Max to show her out. He adds that Max can ask the rest to leave too. Max says they won’t listen to him, but Tom tells him to earn his corn and do it for his pathetic old Dad. Tom is close to breaking down. Outside Wishing Well, Debbie kisses Noah as she puts him in the car. Charity comes out with the bags and tells her to say her goodbyes. Cain is watching. Debbie tells her she's not coming. In Holdgate, Chloe is in the lounge watching the tape. Carl comes in and is stunned to see the Paul Marsden revelation. Matthew ushers him out and says he will deal with it, switching off the video. He warns Chloe to forget everything she's seen. Chloe tells him she's done nothing wrong. Matthew suggests she does nothing to hurt the family or she will be nothing. Max enters wondering what's going on mentioning that Tom wants them all to leave. Matthew says he will go to Tom but Max tells him that Tom meant everyone. At the Dingles', Charity tries her best to persuade Debbie to go. Debbie says she can't leave her Dad how he is. Charity thinks Cain has got to Debbie, but she denies it saying that he told her about how he offered to go with them. Debbie asks why Charity can't stay. They are both crying. Charity explains she needs to put her past behind her. She presses some money into Debbie's hands and shouts across to Cain to look after her. Cain has tears in his eyes. She closes the boot of the car and leaves. In his study Tom picks up the picture of Cain and Charity kissing and smashes it on the wall. Tom puts “Songbird” by Eva Cassidy on and starts crying. Charity is driving away. Sadie is fixes herself a drink at Home Farm, her face wet with tears. Tears are pouring down Charity's face too as she stops the car to watch Cain and Debbie walking back to the house. Debbie looks around at her. Charity looks round at Noah and brightens. She slows to take one last look at Holdgate Farm and drives away. Notes Eva Cassidy’s Songbird continues to play over the final scenes and over the credits as well, which are run over a long shot of Holdgate Farm Category:Episodes first broadcast on Tuesday Category: 1 Hour Episodes Category:Featured episodes